


Lawan

by sabakunoghee



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Politics, Chaos, Friendship, Gen, Government Conspiracy, Hurt/Comfort, Riots
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 05:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20773505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabakunoghee/pseuds/sabakunoghee
Summary: “Kalo mereka nggak denger,” bahu kurus Sancaka menggedik, “Gue bakal teriak lebih kencang lagi.”T-rated | AU/Possibly OOC | Political, FriendshipSancaka, Awang, Wulan, dan melawan kesewenang-wenangan.





	Lawan

**Author's Note:**

> Terinspirasi dari berbagai sumber mengenai #HidupMahasiswa KALIAN HEBAT! Saya mencoba netral sekalipun suara saya jelas kemana. SiswaSTM!Awang dan Mahasiswa!Sancaka&Wulan. You know where it goes.  
Unbetaed. Tidak menutup kemungkinan editing di kemudian hari guna beberes detail kejadian. Diketik sambil nonton berita karena saya marah sekali, kalau boleh jujur. (dan jadi kelewatan mata najwa bzt.) Seluruh kejadian milik rakyat. Saya cuma numpang setting. Also IDK ini segitiga atau tidak /PLAK

_Sancaka, jangan lelah terangi kegelapan_  
_Walau habis sirna cahyamu_

  
_Gundala, jangan lelah membela kami yang lemah_  
_Walau hampir habis nyawamu_

** _[ [Sancaka](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DoETv2wmEWE) \- Ray Aliputera ]_ **

* * *

“Lo segitunya suka sama Mbak Wulan?”

“…hah?”

Sancaka, nama pemuda berusia awal dua puluh tersebut. Ia tengah khusyuk menyimpulkan tali sepatu sambil sesekali mengecek aplikasi komunikasi di ponselnya ketika pertanyaan itu terlontar. Kontan si mahasiswa tingkat empat yang pagi itu sudah siap sedia dengan ransel penuh sesak dengan perkakas bertajuk ‘pertolongan pertama’ menoleh. Alis bertaut. Bibir meringis. Arah sorot matanya diagonal ke atas, menemukan anak sekolahan berumur empat tahun lebih muda darinya, bersandar di kusen pintu dengan tangan bersedekap. Ia menggaruk belakang kepala sebelum bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya.

“Gue ikut bukan karena Wulan, ini beneran karena _emang_ gue pengen ikut,” jelas Sancaka, yang untuk entah-keberapa-kalinya, memeriksa ulang barang bawaannya. Ia didaulat menjadi tim medis dadakan oleh kawan perempuannya itu – yang menyandang ‘pangkat’ koordinator lapangan, “Lagian aksi kali ini beda, Wang, apa yang mau mereka terapkan itu sinting. Ngawur. Sembarangan. Harus dilawan.”

Bocah yang dipanggil ‘Wang’ – Awang, namanya – mendengus keras, “Kak Sancaka yang gue kenal tuh terlalu _mager_ buat ikut-ikutan ginian,” rautnya bersungut-sungut tidak terima, “Lagian lo nggak bisa berantem. Kalo dikepung sama aparat, emang lo bisa ngelawan?” tantangnya kesal, “Satu-satunya bela diri yang lo bisa ‘kan cuma lari doang,” Awang separuh mencemooh, pun intonasi cemasnya kentara.

“Makanya, kalo gue yang hobi rebahan aja sampe mau turun ke jalan, artinya negara kita _sesakit_ itu,” Sancaka menegaskan, sama sekali tidak terganggu oleh sindiran si pemilik rambut gondrong, “Nggak perlu mikir aneh-aneh, ini aksi damai, kita cuma mau akses ke gedung pemerintahan buat dialog.”

“Kalo ratusan doang nggak akan diwaro kali, Kak,” sergah Awang dengan vokal sinis.

“Lebih. Bisa jadi ribuan,” Sancaka meralat, “Mungkin puluhan ribu. Hampir semua kampus ikutan.”

“Tapi Kak – ”

Alat komunikasi di atas meja bergetar,

Sancaka melihat nama yang tertera di layar mungilnya. Ia menghela napas, kemudian mengalihkan tatap ke arah Awang sebelum meletakkan telunjuk di bibir. Dilihatnya si bocah mendengus keras dan membuang muka. Mafhum, Sancaka duduk di bangku kayu, kemudian menjawab panggilan tersebut.

“Halo? Iya, Ibu,” baritonnya menjawab lembut, sebagaimana sorot matanya. Seolah orang diseberang telepon hanya berjarak satu depa di hadapannya, “Sehat, Bu. Nggak apa-apa. Iya, aku ikut bergerak hari ini – shhh, Ibu, tenang. Nggak perlu cemas. Ada edaran dari dosen, kok. BEM juga turun semua,” Sancaka beberapa kali vakum, mendengarkan baik-baik suara khawatir sang bunda yang terpaut jarak beratus-ratus kilometer dengannya, “Sancaka bisa jaga diri. Nggak, nggak bakal ada kerusuhan. Misal iya, pasti aku cari perlindungan. Ya?” hening lagi, “Pasti pulang, Bu. Pasti. Sancaka juga sayang ibu.”

Jarinya sedikit bergetar ketika hubungan selular tersebut diputus. Jika ada _satu_ saja yang membebani dirinya, maka sosok tersebutlah jawabannya. Sancaka tumbuh sebagaimana bapaknya – _almarhum_ bapaknya, yang tidak bisa berpangku tangan jika melihat ketidakadilan. Beliau gugur di tengah-tengah demonstrasi yang berujung provokasi. Pamit untuk menyalurkan aspirasi dan kembali tanpa denyut nadi. Ibunya berusaha melanjutkan perjuangan membesarkannya sebaik mungkin, seorang diri, tetapi yang menyala di dalam dadanya adalah semangat sang ayah. Hari ini, kobar itu mencapai puncaknya.

Sancaka tidak pernah terlalu vokal. Ia memiliki pendapat, tetapi tidak selantang Wulan, sahabatnya, jika diminta menyuarakan. Cerocosnya sebatas di dunia maya, bukan dengan pengeras suara yang dilekatkan ke mulut. Namun pagi itu berbeda – ia, dengan kesadaran penuh, akan memperjuangkan apa yang menurutnya benar. Sekalipun tugas utamanya sebagai tim pendukung, bukan ujung tombak.

Matanya yang berkilat itu membuat Awang merasa terintimidasi,

“Tante ngomong apa?”

“Biasa, minta gue nggak terlalu maksain diri,” jawab Sancaka sambil menyelipkan ponselnya ke saku celana, “Sebelas-dua belas sama lo sekarang, Wang,” ia tersenyum jenaka sambil sedikit berjinjit dan meraih puncak kepala sosok yang dianggapnya bak adik angkat, “Lo cemas ‘kan sebenernya ama gue?”

Kesal, Awang menarik kepalanya dari telapak tangan Sancaka yang mengacak rambutnya, “Ngapain gue cemas sama orang yang suka ikut campur masalah orang kayak lo,” semburnya dengan intonasi apatis, “Kenapa sih, harus peduli? Kenapa harus cari masalah sama dewan?” tanyanya geram.

“Karena semua orang bisa kena,” Sancaka menanggapi dengan tenang, “Lo tau nyokap gue sendirian, nggak punya kerabat, sering kena _shift_ malem di tempat kerjanya,” cara bicaranya sedikit sendu, kini, “Bayangin kalo itu RUU beneran sah, dan dia harus pulang larut – pilih kena denda? Masuk bui? Atau nangkring di kantor sampe pagi dan kerja lagi?” Sancaka menggelengkan kepalanya, “Absurd, Wang.”

Mendengarnya, Awang tidak bisa memberikan kontra.

“Atau contoh lain ya… Kontrakan kita ini,” dagu Sancaka menggestur ke arah petak-petak kamar sederhana – _jika tidak mau dikatakan ‘menengah-kebawah’ _– tempat mereka bernaung, “Nggak ada lagi tuh yang namanya kontrakan campur. Kita semua bakal kena pasal perzinahan yang nggak karuan juntrungannya apa, cuma karena kita cari murah,” sambungnya sambil memberikan senyum samar.

Sesuai dugaan, jika berurusan dengan finansial, Awang sama sekali bungkam.

“Belum tuntutan yang lain kayak pelemahan Anti Korupsi, pasal bermasalah UU ketenagakerjaan – ”

“Udah, udah, Kak, pusing, gue nggak ngerti,” kedua tangannya melambai pertanda menyerah.

Sancaka terkekeh. Ia tatap dalam-dalam pemuda yang tengah berada di usia problematis tersebut. Mereka saling kenal semenjak pertama kali ia menjejakkan kaki di Kota untuk melanjutkan pendidikan ke jenjang lebih tinggi. Berbekal pengetahuan minim tentang kehidupan metropolitan, bisa ditebak, si lugu dari pinggiran ini ditipu dan nyaris dikeroyok. Siapa sangka, penyelamatnya adalah pelajar tingkat SMP yang piawai dalam hal membela diri. Awang menang mudah satu lawan lima. Sancaka kehilangan harta benda hari itu, tetapi sebagai gantinya, ia mendapatkan teman baru yang baik hati; walaupun ekspresi wajahnya selalu masam dan mulutnya tak pernah berhenti menyerapah. _Cerita lama itu._

Sekarang, Awang duduk di kelas dua sekolah teknik menengah. Tingginya tembus seratus delapan puluh. Rambutnya gondrong dan sering terlihat dicepol tinggi. Dagu dan bagian atas bibirnya tertutup jambang tipis. Kulitnya gosong karena terpapar matahari dan dihiasi beberapa bekas luka. Andai ia tidak mengenakan seragam putih-abu, siapapun akan menyangka ia lebih tua daripada Sancaka – yang kebetulan dikaruniai garis wajah kalem dan postur ramping. Sancaka menyaksikannya tumbuh dengan mata kepala sendiri. Tidak jarang dipanggil oleh sekolahnya karena Awang tidak memiliki orang tua ataupun wali semenjak angkat kaki dari panti asuhan. Kebanyakan, karena terlibat dalam tawuran.

Karena itu, jangan salahkan Awang jika ia bersikap agresif kepada Sancaka ketika didengarnya pemuda itu ikut serta untuk turun ke jalan. _Mahasiswa kupu-kupu kayak lo yang bahkan nggak pernah ditilang pas bawa motor._

“Wang, denger gue,” Sancaka sedikit mendongak; _ha_, waktu begitu cepat berlalu. Seingatnya, bocah ini cuma setinggi ketiaknya, “Yang perlu lo tau, gue dan temen-temen mahasiswa gue lagi mencoba menegakkan keadilan. Karena kalo nggak, kalo gue tetep diem di tengah kesintingan anggota dewan, gue bukan lagi manusia,” telapak tangannya menepuk pelan pipi Awang, “Lo percaya ‘kan, sama gue?”

Awang menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Matanya yang sedari tadi menantang, lamat-lamat melunak. Kehangatan Sancaka di sisi wajahnya berhasil meredam suara-suara sumbang dari dalam kepalanya. Sedikit lemah, Awang mengangguk.

“Sampe lo nggak pulang sore ini, gue susul ke gedung pemerintahan,” desisnya sungguh-sungguh.

Sancaka tertawa, kemudian ditepuknya beberapa kali pipi si anak muda, “Sekolah dulu, sana,” ujarnya sambil meraih ransel, “Gue dapet dispensasi dari kampus. Beberapa dosen juga ikut _long march_. Nah, kalo lo,” didorongnya perlahan kening Awang, “Belajar dulu yang bener, baru boleh kasih aspirasi.”

“Bacot, Kak,” Awang mengibas, berusaha lepas dari sentuhan iseng Sancaka, “Ya udah, sana. Kakak bakal nyesel sendiri karena kebanyakan ikut campur. Bapak-bapak itu nggak bakal dengerin kalian.”

“Kalo mereka nggak denger,” bahu kurus Sancaka menggedik, “Gue bakal _teriak_ lebih kencang lagi.”

* * *

Seharian, Awang tidak bisa fokus,

Kegiatan ajar-mengajar masuk kuping kanan, keluar kuping kiri. Tidak barang satu aksara pun lewat ke organ berpikirnya. Ujung bolpen ia ketuk-ketuk dengan mata nyalang ke arah luar jendela. Teguran dari guru ia tanggapi sambil lalu. Tidak sabar menanti jam pulang. Kawan-kawannya ikut-ikutan resah. Gembong mereka, yang biasa paling gagah ketika tarung melawan sekolah lain, kini kalut bagai tahu kiamat tinggal sejengkal jauhnya. Awang tidak terbiasa mendistribusikan gundahnya kepada rekannya sesama tukang pukul – ia tahu, sebagai pemimpin, kelemahannya tidak boleh sembarangan diumbar.

_Tetapi ini mengenai Sancaka,_

Ia tidak mengerti apa itu RUU. Ia tidak tahu-menahu apa itu tujuh tuntutan mahasiswa. Untuk dirinya pribadi yang sedikit terseok di bidang pelajaran non-fisik, titel itu terlalu mewah untuk disandang.

_Tetapi ini, sekali lagi, mengenai Sancaka,_

Kakinya tidak bisa diam. Gatal, geram ingin berlari, menumpang di angkutan umum, melaju ke tempat di mana sosok yang dikaguminya dalam diam itu berorasi. Awang membayangkan teriknya matahari Kota yang menyambar tanpa tendeng aling-aling. Sancaka memiliki kulit pucat. Wajahnya memerah jika terpapar ultraviolet terlalu lama. Lalu – apa tadi pagi ia membawa air botolan? Makanan kecil?

Ketika bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran berdentang, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah merogoh saku ranselnya dan mencari ponsel. Tagar-tagar bermunculan dengan cepat. Berbagai macam berita dari ragam media ia lahap. Berbagai tulisan amatir dan _blog_ pendek beredar di jejaring sosial. Foto, video, rekaman suara. Namun ia heran; terdapat inkonsistensi antara tulisan jurnalis dan kutipan para warganet. _Anjing-anjing pemerintah. _Awang mengusap wajahnya. Keringat dingin seharusnya tidak meluncur di rahangnya di cuaca sepanas ini –di tengah rasa kalut, seruan via aplikasi komunikasi membuatnya tidak berpikir panjang.

> “AYO IKUT MEMBELA HAK KITA DAN LAWAN HUKUM GAK MASUK AKAL.”
> 
> “PERGERAKAN STM KOTA – MENYUARAKAN KEBENARAN DAN MELAWAN KETIDAKADILAN.”

Awang menjawabnya dengan menggebrak pintu kelas,

“Lo semua yang nggak takut sama aparat, ikut gue,” ucapan itu keluar setelah ruangan tersebut tak lagi disinggahi dewan guru. Awang tahu, teman-teman satu kelasnya tidak akan keluar tanpa ia berada di depan, dan ia lebih tahu, ponsel mereka menerima pesan serupa. Lihat bara di mata mereka. Tersulut dan terbakar. Sang pentolan mengangguk tanpa perlu banyak kata, “Hari ini, kita bantu mahasiswa!”

Riuh rendah solidaritas membahana siang itu. Awang memimpin barisan. Ia isyaratkan bala bantuan ini bergerak tanpa persenjataan yang mencolok. Entah dengan sekolah-sekolah lain, tetapi ia tidak ingin pergerakannya dinilai bobrok karena menyelundupkan pisau lipat atau pentungan besi. Lawan mereka bukan lagi sesama pelajar. Tujuan mereka tidaklah harga diri laki-laki. Namun _para anggota dewan_.

Paham? Tidak. Persetan. _Masa bodoh._

_Karena ini, untuk kesekian kalinya, mengenai Sancaka._

* * *

“Wulan! Mundur! Sekarang!” suara itu milik Sancaka, dan kecemasannya beralasan, “BAJINGAN! BERHENTI MENYERANG, WOI! DI SINI ADA PEREMPUAN!” parau ia berteriak ketika semprotan air bertekanan tinggi ditembakkan ke arah rekan seperjuangannya, “Mahasiswa! Mundur! Cari tempat berlindung! JANGAN MELAWAN!”

Sancaka menyeru sebagai tim pertolongan pertama,

Jika sampai _ia_ yang harus berteriak, maka dapat dipastikan ring satu sudah kolaps.

Beberapa jam lalu, segala hal baik-baik saja. Suasana kondusif. Massa bergerak perlahan dari kampus masing-masing menuju titik kumpul, kemudian melakukan perjalanan ke depan gedung pemerintahan dan berniat untuk mengirimkan beberapa perwakilan untuk berdialog. Sancaka tidak pernah merasa semerinding itu – melihat jumlah manusia yang luar biasa, tumpah ruah, bergandengan tangan, untuk satu tujuan. Bulu kuduknya berdiri. Nuraninya terketuk. Seolah ia _melihat_ apa yang bapaknya _lihat_ di detik-detik terakhir hidupnya; kebersamaan rakyat untuk masa depan yang lebih baik. Mereka semua berani melawan tirani. Mereka semua mendobrak rasa takut. Mereka semua _tidak bisa dikalahkan._

Di dalam kereta, rombongan mahasiswa diminta duduk. Semua yang nyaman di atas bangku mengalah dan berkata, ‘cukupkan tenaga kalian untuk bersuara, Nak,’ dan demi Tuhan, Sancaka nyaris menangis.

Ada kepercayaan masyarakat di pundak mereka. _Mahasiswa_.

Namun sore itu mereka tidak mendapatkan apa-apa selain pengkhianatan. Barikade aparat berseragam khusus diperketat. Pagar-pagar tinggi dikawal. Belum sempat mereka meminta sedikit celah untuk berdiskusi, meriam air diberdayakan. Formasi mereka kocar-kacir. Bendera merah putih tak luput dari sasaran. Rekan-rekannya mulai berjatuhan. Teriakan provokatif dan tidak bertanggung jawab mulai terdengar – dan di tengah kekacauan itu, satu-satunya yang bisa Sancaka lakukan adalah menyeret Wulan menjauhi titik kerusuhan. Perempuan nekad itu terhuyung karena semburan air tepat di perut dan nyaris terpental jika tidak Sancaka tahan. Marah. Kecewa. Sedih. Emosi negatif menguasai kepala.

“Wulan, kamu masih sadar?” bisik Sancaka sepanjang ia bopong tubuh itu ke arah pepohonan.

“San…” gadis berambut panjang itu mendesis di antara rintih kesakitan, “San… Gue harus masuk, San… Ketua BEM… Harus bisa ngomong sama pejabat-pejabat busuk itu… Bawa gue balik… Sancaka…”

Sancaka menggeleng, “Nggak, terlalu beresiko, aku evakuasi kamu ke Gelora. Di sana kamu istirahat dulu sampai rusuhnya mereda, untuk dialog sama mereka bisa kita pikirkan lagi,” sahutnya agak terengah. Setidaknya, ia harus membaringkan Wulan dan memberikannya pertolongan pertama.

“Perjuangan kita… Nggak boleh cuma sampai di sini, San…” lirih Wulan, “Kita udah sejauh ini…”

“Gue ngerti, tapi kalo kita semua kehilangan nyawa di sini, kita nggak punya suara lagi! Percaya sama gue, sekarang prioritas kita adalah _selamat_!” bariton itu sedikit tremor, teringat kembali hari di mana sang bunda memerintahkannya untuk menyusul bapak; _bapak dalam bahaya, Sancaka! Lari! LARI! _

Awang benar – _berlari_ adalah satu-satunya hal yang ia bisa.

* * *

Hal yang paling Awang takutkan terjadi,

“Woy! Udah keliatan, belum?” teriaknya kepada kawan-kawannya yang duduk di paling depan.

“Belum, Bang!” selang beberapa detik, “Keliatan, Bang!”

Awang menggeram. Anak buahnya ini memang jagoan ketika diperintahkan untuk membajak alat transportasi umum, tetapi luar biasa idiot ketika diminta memantau kondisi. Ia yakin kemenangan beruntun sekolahnya dalam urusan baku hantam murni karena talenta, bukan strategi. Pemilik rambut gondrong itu memukul-mukul badan bus. Sebuah komando untuk ‘pasukan’-nya bersiap turun. Supir di balik kemudi berkarat menghela napas lega. Sungguh ia tidak peduli dengan demonstrasi yang kini berkembang ke arah yang lebih buruk, ia hanya ingin kendaraannya bisa dipakai mencari uang lagi.

“Di depan sana, kakak-kakak mahasiswa lagi dibantai sama aparat!” …ya, Awang tahu narasinya sangat berlebihan dan berpotensi viral jika dilantangan di media sosial, “Jangan percaya sama berita! Sampah semua! Liat pake mata lo sendiri! Kita ada di sini buat bantu kakak-kakak kita! Jangan ada yang takut!”

“SIAP, BANG!” gemuruh serempak menjawab aba-aba Awang.

“STM, MAJU!”

Berbarengan dengan aba-aba Awang, murid-murid berusia belasan tersebut melompat dari bus yang tengah melaju. Beberapa mendarat dengan tubuh menggelinding, beberapa nyaris terkilir. Namun tak masalah bagi mereka yang terbiasa dengan sakit dan nyeri. Sebaliknya, semangat mereka menyala-nyala. Awang memacu langkahnya dan berada di garis depan. Tepat di belakangnya seorang murid berjaket hitam mengibarkan sang saka. Beberapa lain membawa kain-kain putih dengan tulisan yang – mungkin mereka sendiri tidak paham-paham amat. Yang jelas, pergerakan itu kompak dan masif.

“Pake masker kalian!” Awang memerintahkan, “Yang bawa kacamata renang, pake!” _sialan, dasar om-om cemen! Lawan mahasiswa pake gas air mata? CUPU BANGET, BANGSAT!_ Tahu bahwa mengumpat hanya akan menghabiskan tenaga, Awang buru-buru mengenakan jaketnya, “MINGGIR! MINGGIR!”

Kedatangan mereka yang tak terduga membuat para mahasiswa terkejut,

Mereka, yang mati-matian membela idealisme mereka. Mereka, yang jaket almamaternya ditarik oleh kesatuan berseragam serba hitam, yang dilecut ketika tengah mencari tempat berlindung, yang dibentak, dimaki dan dihujat karena dinilai terlalu hijau untuk terjun ke jalanan. _Lalu, mereka apa?_

“KAKAK-KAKAK, MUNDUR! BIAR KAMI YANG MAJU!” teriakan Awang membahana di _boulevard_ Kota sore itu, “MEREKA NGGAK DENGERIN KALIAN SEMUA! NGAPAIN DIEM! LAWAN BALIK! SERANG!”

“Dek, dek – sabar!”

“MAAF KITA TELAT, KAK! BARUSAN KITA SEKOLAH DULU!”

“KAK, AWAS, KAK! ITU GAS AIR MATA! KITA AJA YANG KENA!”

“SEGINI DOANG, NIH, APARAT! CEMEN! PULANG AJA KALIAN!”

Seruan itu berhasil membuat para mahasiswa terhenyak, tetapi beberapa masih meminta mereka bersabar.

Mereka yang lebih tenang darinya, yang lebih berkepala dingin, yang mengedepankan negosiasi, sama sekali tak Awang dengar. Energi yang di sekitarnya kali ini mengerikan – Awang tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu seberapa _banyak_ pendukungnya. Pelajar yang biasa ia temui untuk tawur, saling tonjok, hari ini saja, _cukup hari ini saja_, berada di pihak yang sama. Lama-kelamaan dapat ia rasakan dukungan terarah kepada dirinya dan kawan-kawannya. Mereka yang biasa dicap sebagai anak nakal dan biang onar. Jika lawan mereka adalah aparat pengecut yang berlindung di balik meriam air, gas air mata dan tameng polikarbonat, mereka memiliki tangan dan kaki yang terlatih di keras dan panas aspal jalanan.

Mereka, yang ditempa oleh kekerasan setiap hari, sepanjang tahu. Mereka, yang dicibir dan ditatap sebelah mata. Mereka, yang hanya tahu satu cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah: _hajar._

_KALIAN SALAH MEMILIH LAWAN!_

‘Tunggu gue, Kak Sancaka,’ Awang merasa jantungnya nyaris meledak, _‘– jangan mati.’_

* * *

Sancaka bersumpah, ia tidak pernah menjerit sekeras ini seumur hidupnya.

Ia berlari karena tidak bisa membela diri. Dan ia telah _jauh sekali_ berlari hari ini. Ia berlari ketika jet air pertama kali ditembakkan. Ia kembali berlari ketika barikade aparat mulai menarget personal. Kini, ia berlari karena tabung berasap dilemparkan ke arah mahasiswa yang mencoba menerobos perimeter gedung pemerintahan. Namun ada kalanya kakinya menyerah. Kehabisan tenaga. Ketika itu pula gas air mata yang tidak pernah ia duga sebegini menyakitkannya menyiksa kedua mata dan selaput lendir. Sancaka jatuh. Tubuhnya berdebam di antara kepanikan dan kabut yang membakar kulit. _Mungkin benar kata Awang, ia tidak pantas berada di medan perang, ia terlalu lemah untuk dapat bersuara_.

Air yang meleleh di pipinya, tak lagi Sancaka ketahui apa – keringat, air mata, residu tembakan aparat. _Atau darah_. Pemuda itu terlalu ngeri untuk membuka mata. Dadanya sesak. Kakinya gemetar hebat.

“KALIAN CUMA BISA NYUSAHIN!”

Suara itu terdengar murka, dan sensasi selanjutnya yang Sancaka rasakan adalah tendangan di lutut ketika ia tengah meringkuk. Nyeri. _Sepatu besi._ Teriakannya larut di antara pekik kesakitan dan seruan untuk mundur. Ia paksa kelopak matanya membuka. Seragam hitam. Tameng setinggi badan. _Aparat. _Seketika, wajah bapaknya berkelebat di depan matanya. Beliau yang selalu mengajarinya untuk tidak pernah tutup mata dan melawan - sekalipun kini Sancaka sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak.

_Bapak, apa Bapak juga kesakitan kayak gini? Ketakutan kayak gini? Tolong Sancaka, Bapak._

Sancaka menyiapkan mentalnya untuk diseret dan ditahan,

_“Woi! Bajingan! Mau lo apain Kak Sancaka!”_

Bagus; ia mulai berhalusinasi. Tidak pernah ia ketahui bahwa gas air mata memiliki efek sejauh ini. Sancaka mulai mendengar suara Awang. Melihat sosok berlari Awang. Merasakan telapak tangan –

“KAK SANCAKA, BANGUN!”

Atau, itu _memang_ Awang.

“Wang…?”

Dari sudut pandangnya yang lekat dengan tanah, Sancaka samar-samar melihat aparat yang tadi nyaris menangkapnya, kini tengah menunduk, kesakitan, _cairan merah mengalir dari keningnya,_ merembes ke helm dan menetes ke rerumputan. Detik itu ia merasa ada yang sangat, amat sangat, _tidak beres_.

“PEMBELA RAKYAT APAAN NENDANG ORANG SEKARAT!” Sancaka mendengar gelegar vokal familiar. Sosok itu berdiri di depannya. Kedua tangan terkepal. Salah satunya memegang bongkahan batu yang ternoda darah, “JAUH-JAUH DARI KAK SANCAKA! KALO BERANI, LEPAS ATRIBUT LO! LAWAN GUE! TEMBAK GUE!”

“**_PENGECUT_** LO SEMUA!”

Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar karena marah. Bahkan seorang dewasa pun gentar. Ia mundur ketakutan dan melupakan tamengnya. Terlebih ketika puluhan anak muda berseragam serupa berdiri di belakang Awang. Semuanya tidak bersenjata, tetapi siap tempur. Oknum aparat tersebut meludah jijik sebelum berbalik pergi. Awang menghentakkan kaki, meluapkan murka, sebelum kembali memberi komando,

“Serang gerbang gedung pemerintahan, robohin pagernya, biarin kakak-kakak yang ngomong, kalian cukup bantu pake tenaga,” perintahnya dengan intonasi tegas, “Gue urus kak Sancaka, nanti nyusul.”

“SIAP, BANG!”

Segera setelah rekan-rekannya mengarah ke satu titik, Awang berlutut di samping Sancaka.

Tanpa suara, ia mengalungkan lengan kuyu mahasiswa keras kepala tersebut ke bahunya. Tangannya yang bebas rapat menahan pinggang Sancaka _– anak kuliahan nggak pernah makan apa gimana? _– dan memapahnya ke arah taman terdekat. Awang memaksa tubuh lemas Sancaka tetap tegak dengan kepala menengadah. Beberapa kali ia tepuk pipi lelaki yang lebih tua darinya itu agar tetap terjaga.

“Bangun, _bangsat!_”

* * *

“Sancaka!”

Ketika Wulan menemukan sahabat laki-lakinya itu, ia tengah terduduk kuyu dengan kedua mata luar biasa merah. Gadis berkuncir tinggi itu nyaris menangis. Namun ia tahan emosinya tersebut karenaia sadar bocah yang selalu berada di sekitar sahabatnya, Awang, kini duduk bersila di samping Sancaka. Ada pertanyaan yang lebih krusial ketibang rasa kalut yang mengaburkan objektifitasnya. Wulan menarik napas sebelum melontarkan yang pertama,

“Sancaka, lo baik-baik aja?” ia berusaha mengatur suaranya senormal mungkin.

Pemilik nama itu melambaikan sebelah tangan, lemas, “Awang ngasih gue pertolongan pertama.”

Jawaban itu membuat Wulan melihat ke arah pelajar muda. Di sekitar kaki mereka berhamburan selembar handuk basah, tiga botol besar air mineral dan masker khusus. _Anak ini menembus kisruh dengan bawaan seberat itu?_ Dan di atas semua itu, ia tahu metoda yang tepat untuk menolong korban gas air mata? Pengalaman tawuran pelajar STM sepertinya bukan isapan jempol belaka. Sungguh, Wulan ingin memuji nyali mereka, tetapi ia tahu, perlawanan bocah-bocah di bawah umur sama sekali tidak pada tempatnya. Maka ia tahan glorifikasi tersebut dan melotot kepada Awang.

“Awang, bisa-bisanya lo di sini. Lo tau ‘kan kalo kalian nggak punya izin demonstrasi?” interogasinya langsung.

Yang ditanya mengangguk, “Tau, Mbak.”

“Dan lo tau kalo tindakan kalian bakal dicap kriminal?” anggukan Awang disambut dengan satu tepuk keras di keningnya sendiri, “Awang, Awang… Lo satu sekolahan sinting semua apa gimana? Media dan pemerintah bakal ngecap mahasiswa tambah rusak kalo kayak gini caranya. Bukan cuma itu, kalian bisa diskors, bahkan dikeluarin dari sekolah,” keluh Wulan sepenuh hati, “Kekerasan nggak pernah ada di agenda kami, Awang, satu-satunya tujuan kami adalah dialog.”

“Abis dong Mbak muridnya kalo didepak semua. Lagian kalo nggak kayak tadi, apa bapak-bapak tukang tidur itu bakal denger?” balas Awang dengan suara letih, “Yang gue liat, mereka nembakin kalian semua, ngusir kalian pake cara-cara kasar, salah satunya malah mau mampusin Kak Sancaka.”

Mendengarnya, Wulan terkesiap,

Ia terdiam, memperhatikan Sancaka yang satu jam lalu mati-matian menyelamatkannya dari kepungan aparat. Sosok itu terkulai lemah karena telah sampai pada titik maksimalnya. Demi Tuhan, Wulan merasa _cukup_.

“Lan, kadang, ya…” lirih, Sancaka tertawa, “Di lapangan, kita butuh improvisasi…”

Wulan mengerutkan kening, tidak paham, “Maksudnya?”

Sancaka menggerakkan tangannya. Lurus. Menunjuk ke arah belakang Wulan dimana para pelajar dan mahasiswa berastu – yang termuda di garis depan, dengan semangat dan energi besar mereka semua berseru, mendorong, _mendobrak_. Yang beropini lantang meneriakkan tuntutan mereka. Spanduk dan poster kembali diacungkan. Merah-putih mereka kibarkan. Lagu-lagu kebangsaan dinyanyikan. Kebersamaan luar biasa berhasil meruntuhkan pembatas antara trotoar dan area gedung pemerintahan. Wulan ternganga ketika dilihatnya Ketua Dewan yang sedari tadi enggan turun dari singgasananya, kini terpaksa berhadapan dengan publik, dan dengan wajah masam melakukan tukar pikiran dengan petinggi mahasiswa. _Mereka berhasil!_

“…kalian semua bisa masuk penjara karena ngerusakin fasilitas negara,” gumam Wulan.

Awang mendengus, “Udah biasa, kali,” selorohnya yang notabene _pernah_ merasakan menginap di lembaga permasyarakatan khusus anak, “Gue tau ini salah. Tapi selamanya ‘putih’ nggak akan bisa menang lawan ‘hitam’, ‘kan? Kalo udah kayak gini kita harus jadi ‘abu-abu’. Main kotor ‘dikit.”

“Lo cocok masuk fakultas hukum, kayaknya Wang,” Wulan berguyon, walau tidak sepenuhnya, “Hati-hati, mungkin perwakilan mahasiswa bisa masuk, tapi ini baru awal. Bukan nggak mungkin dialognya berujung ricuh. Kalo itu kejadian, tolong jangan perkeruh suasana dengan acara bakar-bakaran.”

“Gue janji yang barusan paling anarkis,” Awang memberikan simbol dua jari.

Mendengar kedua orang terpentingnya berargumen, Sancaka mau tak mau terkekeh, pun hal tersebut menyakiti paru-parunya, “Gue tau lo pengen ke sana, Lan,” ucapnya tulus, kemudian ia ulurkan tinju kanannya yang lemah, “Susul mereka. Lihat, dengar, _rasakan_. Jadi bagian dari suara mahasiswa.”

“Pasti,” jawab Wulan sambil menyambut salam tersebut dengan tinju pelan tangan kirinya. Ia tahu, Sancaka terlalu letih untuk melanjutkan perjuangan mereka – dan toh, _Sancaka telah melaksanakan porsinya_. Kini gilirannya untuk beraksi dan menjadi mata Sancaka di depan para anggora dewan. Senyumnya terarah kepada Awang dengan sebuah kedipan iseng, “Tolong jagain Sancaka buat gue, Wang.”

“Gue jagain Kak Sancaka buat diri gue sendiri,” sahut Awang tanpa berpikir, “Satu lagi, Mbak.”

Keseriusan itu membuat Wulan waspada, “Ya?”

“Apapun yang terjadi, sejelek-jeleknya kalo sampe bentrok,” Awang berkata dengan suara dalam, “Jangan pernah biarin temen-temen lo ketangkep aparat,” boleh jadi dirinya kalah usia dan kalah pintar, tetapi soal pengalaman dan solidaritas, ia tidak takut diadu, “Selamatkan temen lo. Saling jaga sampai semua selesai. Lo nggak akan mau diinterogasi sama _mereka,_” ia mengangguk, “Kalo emang sekepepet itu butuh bantuan, cari _tentara._”

“Makasih, Wang,” ucap Wulan, sembari mengangguk memberi respek, “Gue cabut.”

Sepeninggalan sang dara, Sancaka memejamkan matanya,

Bukan karena merasa perih, tetapi karena tak sanggup lagi membendung tumpahan emosi yang sedari tadi ia tahan. Takut. Marah. Bangga. Segala hal melebur menjadi satu dan meledak di dalam kepala. Ia manifestasikan menjadi sebuah tangisan _lega_. Bersyukur karena mereka waras, karena mata mereka terbuka, karena mereka tak lagi dapat dibodoh-bodohi. Sancaka terisak-isak sampai dadanya nyeri, sampai hidungnya memerah, sampai punggungnya naik-turun. Dan selama itu pula Awang berada di sampingnya. Sama sekali tidak bertanya, tidak menghibur dengan aksara. Ia hanya geming sembari menyaksikkan demokrasi-reformasi yang sempat layu kini kembali berusaha berdiri tonggaknya.

Mereka mencatat sejarah; hari ini, setelah dua dekade merangkak, belajar bernegara.

“Mereka bilang, mereka menunda pengesahan RUU,” desis Sancaka, setelah puas menangis.

Awang, yang sesungguhnya belum paham-paham amat dengan segala rentetan insiden hari ini, hanya mengangguk kecil, “Artinya ribut-ribut ini ada hasilnya, ‘kan? Nggak sia-sia bergerak?”

“Dari awal, gue nggak pernah beranggapan usaha hari ini bakal sia-sia, apapun hasilnya,” Sancaka yang masih kelelahan, menoleh perlahan ke arah Awang yang sama-sama bersandar di kokohnya pohon angsana, “Gue udah siap… Apapun. Lo boleh bilang gue hiperbolis, tapi pas gue hampir diseret tadi, rasanya gue milih mati daripada dipaksa ngomong sama mereka,” ia tertawa pahit saat berkata-kata.

“Lo lupa ada gue, yang nggak bakal ngizinin lo mati segampang itu,” sembur Awang.

Sancaka terkekeh lemah, “Gue nggak nyangka lo beneran dateng, Wang.”

“Karena lo nyusahin,” Awang meluruskan kedua kakinya sebelum menggeser bahunya supaya lebih dekat dengan milik Sancaka, “Udah nggak bisa berantem, sok pahlawan, lari aja pake acara jatoh, liat sekarang, babak belur,” omelnya tanpa menyembunyikan rasa cemas, “Tapi pasti lo nggak kapok.”

“Kalo negara ini butuh, gue nggak akan lelah, gue…” sorot mata Sancaka mengeras, “…akan _melawan_.”

Kesungguhan itu membuka mata Awang,

Ia, yang sebelumnya baku hantam tanpa tujuan. Ia, yang berkelahi untuk kesemuan semata. Sancaka, hari ini menunjukkan keberanian tak putus sekalipun berkali-kali terjegal situasi. Bagaikan lilin yang menyala di tengah angin; nekad menerangi kegelapan sekalipun berkali-kali ditiup. Mungkin, justru Awang-lah yang diselamatkan oleh cara Sancaka memperjuangkan apa yang ia percayai – _mungkin, aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih kepada tekad dan kegigihanmu_. Awang tersenyum hangat saat dilihatnya Sancaka memejamkan mata. Perlahan ia bawa kepala yang terkulai ke bahunya yang bidang. Dihapusnya jejak-jejak air di kedua pipinya. Sancaka terlelap tepat ketika rekan-rekan mahasiswa bersorak-sorai, melompat di udara, saling merangkul dan berteriak, _HIDUP MAHASISWA! HIDUP RAKYAT! HIDUP REFORMASI!_

_San, suara kamu didengar,_ Awang membatin, _ini bukan mimpi, walau kamu lagi tidur._

Sancaka mengucap syukur. _Khidmat._


End file.
